


Danganronpa- Hopeful Lies

by Iamonewithbats



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, oc Interacting with cannon, truth makoto au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonewithbats/pseuds/Iamonewithbats
Summary: Kokichi Oma finds himself in a strange circumstance, as Makoto Naegi is conducting a killing game, so he can show all the 'truth.'A smol gift for Nova!
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Togami Byakuya, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue- so, basically, another killing game?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConsernedSpaceChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsernedSpaceChild/gifts).



> A fic based off an AU my friend made! 
> 
> This is in Omas' POV, so yeh.  
> Enjoy! i hope-

Kokichi Oma. A petit, young boy, appropriately titled “the ultimate supreme leader” was caught in an unusual circumstance.

Yet another killing game was being hosted, but by the ultimate hope himself.  
Makoto Naegi.

Kokichi wasn’t the least bit worried, however, after Makotos' boyfriend, Nagito Komaeda- the ultimate lucky student, almost started crying his eyes out, he knew instantly, somthing was amiss.

Not only had Nagitos one hope been manipulated, tortured, and mentally twisted, but one of his most trusted friends, Miki Saduo, limbs scattered across the already bloody floor.  
“Holy shit.” was all Oma could muster.

But then, they saw the hall.  
Bloody murder, Realistic puppets of Makoto where on display, and in hideously graphic ways where they all tortured, dismantled and decapitated.

“learn the truth..:)”

Writing next chapter..


	2. An introduction to our classmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi quickly goes on with his imprisoned life, but something goes... wrong, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [- sorry for the delay! Homework and school gets in the way.-v-“ And also I’m working on the body discovery and trial, I’ll add the body recovery to this chapter, and next chapter will be le trial -]
> 
> [- honestly I just posted the chapter early cus I was worried that it wasn’t getting updated as soon as people want -]

Kokichi stayed silent as he remembered the press. Oh how painful it was, how traumatic.  
And yet. He was forced to repeat this twisted game for a second time.

Venomously sweet voice came from behind the monitor.  
“Please, do make yourself at home, and while your at it, may as well make a few friends, hm?”

First was Mao Emiko, the ultimate D&D player, a bubbly personality, although she was relatively sick.  
Next, Sayu Misora, the ultimate historian, a calm and patient female, who would often say cryptic things.  
Kiyomi and Raye Niomi, conjoined twins, with their talents being an undertaker, and an electric coordinator. Kiyomi was kind yet hesitant, and Raye, kind to, but dirty.  
And so on, and so forth.

Kokichi soon went to his dorm, k1-B0 and Suro following, a complicated trail of twists and turns ended up in him collapsing on the bed.

And soon, the others ended up in their rooms.  
Oma, left to be deserted, on top of a grand stage, controlled like a puppet.

“Wakey wakey!” The annoying daily announcement swept though the participants rooms, loud and stupidly annoying.  
“Please make your way to the stage for a surprise, we all know what happens if you don’t!”  
Obviously, close to no one did. But it was safe to assume it was nothing good.

And there was the new motive, kokichi oma, a boy, supposedly untrustworthy, but slowly redeeming himself, hanging from the arms, visibly exhausted as his bloodshot eyes fortold. 

“Kokichi!” A robot, of similar size to the captured leader, worriedly yelled.  
The strung-up boy failed to respond as fatigue engulfed him, his usual happy-go-lucky grin was replaced with an expression that nobody could really understand.

“As you can see, a motive has taken place” the annoyingly sweet voice spoke.  
“No shit Sherlock..” Oma mumbled.  
“What? One pound into the swear jar!” Mao accusingly yelped, only to get a hesitating ‘shh-‘ from the nurse that was watching over them alongside karetakku.

“I.. alright! If one of you murders he’ll be free! If not however.”  
He knew. He knew what would happen.  
“He will be executed. Poof!”


End file.
